Just a kiss
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: BL - S'il y a une chose que Ruki déteste, c'est lorsque les membres du groupe se moquent de lui. Et pire encore, quand son petit ami ne se met pas en colère pour lui. Pairing : Aoi x Ruki [The GazettE] OS de Noël


**Pairing :** Aoi x Ruki [The GazettE]

**Disclaimer :** Le scénario est de moi, mais évidemment, ces Dieux du J-rock ne m'appartiennent pas U_U

**Song :** _Naraku_ - The GazettE

**Petite précision :** Ceci est un OS écrit rien que pour une amie proche, Silver ! Comme c'est son pairing préféré, ceci est son cadeau de Noël ! En revanche, désolée s'il y a des erreurs. Autant j'aime beaucoup leurs chansons, autant je ne connais pas très bien les membres (du moins, pas leur personnalité), mais j'ai essayé de rendre ça le plus crédible possible. J'espère que tout le monde appréciera  
Profitez bien ! Kissu !

* * *

La foule était déchaînée, exactement comme le groupe. Chacun des membres mettait le feu, comme à son habitude, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils appréciaient tout particulièrement de voir un public aussi à fond dans ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils adoraient jouer en France, même s'ils regrettaient leurs terres natales.  
En tout cas, c'était bien l'avis de Ruki, le chanteur de leur groupe _The GazettE_. En plein milieu de son morceau, _Filth in the Beauty_, il secouait la tête dans tous les sens, suivi par les autres membres du groupe, à la basse et à la guitare. Même les fans suivaient le rythme, ce qui, d'un œil extérieur, pouvait être assez intéressant à regarder.  
Mais pour le moment, le chanteur s'en fichait. Il n'était concentré que sur les paroles, sur sa voix, sur son accent remarqué quand il utilisait l'anglais.  
La salle bouillonnait, les fans chantaient en chœur, suivant le rythme. C'était presque comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un autre monde. Et il adorait ça. Même après dix ans de carrière, il était toujours accroc à l'adrénaline, et il ne s'y habituait pas.  
Mais très vite, les titres changèrent, les obligeant à changer de registre. Et puisqu'il avait entendu dire que les Français étaient friands de fan-service, presque autant que les Japonais, il n'allait pas se priver.  
S'approchant de Reita, le bassiste du groupe, Ruki l'enlaça par derrière, caressant ses épaules, sans le déconcentrer, puis glissa sa main sous son haut à moitié ouvert. Sous l'hystérie des fans, il n'hésita même pas à profiter d'un silence dans la chanson pour venir mordiller ses mèches de cheveux, éparpillées de façon rebelle au-dessus de son bandana qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.  
Mais le bassiste, loin d'être inactif, et plutôt taquin, en profita pour tourner la tête, afin de regarder Ruki. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis, comme mû par une soudaine provocation, le chanteur approcha ses lèvres, effleurant celles de son ami, comprenant que les fans en redemandaient presque.  
Sauf que c'était sans compter la propre intervention de Reita, qui, provoqué par les demandes, n'hésita pas à coller ses lèvres contre celles entrouvertes du chanteur, afin de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur.  
Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour étourdir Ruki, qui recula, tandis que son bassiste faisait de même en tirant la langue. Après tout, en France, faisons comme les Français. Sauf que le chanteur, lui, en fut suffisamment perturbé pour oublier les paroles, et retrouva peu à peu le rythme, ainsi que la mémoire. Et en parlant de mémoire, il nota une chose dans un coin de sa tête.  
Tuer Reita dés qu'ils seraient rentrés.

Une fois à l'hôtel, un peu après le concert, Ruki attendit patiemment qu'ils se retrouvent dans leur suite, et laissa les membres du groupe s'installer sur le canapé. Si chacun savait que le chanteur était en colère, personne n'osa prendre la parole, même si la plupart ne se sentaient pas plus stressé que ça.  
Et en particulier le concerné. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait grand chose du petit machin qui lui faisait face :

- Alors toi, t'es mort !  
- Déstresse un coup, soupira le bassiste. C'était pas ton premier baiser, tu vas pas faire ta pucelle.  
- C'est pas le problème, crétin !

Même debout, Ruki était à peine plus grand que Reita, ne le dépassant que d'une tête. Et pourtant, il était le leader, alors il devait imposer le respect, et ne pas se faire capturer les lèvres en plein milieu d'un concert :

- Tu t'es crû où ?! T'aurais pu prévenir, enfin !  
- Comme si t'aurais pu entendre, souffla Uruha, l'un des guitaristes, avec un sourire.  
- T'en mêle pas, toi !  
- Pourtant, il a raison, répondit Aoi d'un air blasé. Pour un baiser, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer. Puis bon, les fans n'ont pas eu l'air d'avoir d'avis trop négatif.  
- T'étais tellement dans les pommes que tu ne les as pas entendus en réclamer plus, ajouta Kai, le batteur, avec un clin d'œil.

Ruki vit rouge. Tous les membres étaient contre lui, ou quoi ?! On voyait bien que ce n'était pas eux qui y étaient passés ! Des caresses, okay, des mouvements salaces, pas de problème, mais les lèvres, c'était sacré, pour le chanteur. Surtout que son petit ami y avait assisté, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Et pourtant, cet enfoiré faisait comme si de rien n'était :

- Et sinon...

Uruha se redressa, surplombant Ruki de toute sa hauteur. La différence de taille se faisait vraiment sentir, mais le chanteur n'était nullement impressionné, et laissa son ami se pencher en avant pour chuchoter :

- Reita, il embrasse bien ?  
- Comme un dieu, fit le concerné en éclatant de rire.

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte de trop pour Ruki, qui prit le premier objet lui tombant sous la main, en l'occurrence un coussin du canapé, avant de l'envoyer sur Reita, après avoir repoussé Uruha :

- Dégagez ! Cassez-vous !  
- Mais il a ses règles, en ce moment, ou quoi ?  
- Allez, on s'en va faire boire un coup sans le nerveux de service.

Évitant la pluie de coussins, Uruha et Reita quittèrent vite la suite, suivit de Kai, qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir rester avec le leader en colère, même s'ils aimaient tous le faire tourner en bourrique. De toute façon, profiter du bar de l'hôtel ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.  
Ainsi, Aoi et Ruki se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux. Nullement gêné, le guitariste s'allongea sur le canapé en croisant les jambes, s'emparant d'une revue quelconque pour la feuilleter.  
Fronçant les sourcils, face à tant d'indifférence, le chanteur s'approcha, et enleva la revue des mains de son petit ami :

- Dit donc, tu pourrais dire quelque chose !  
- À quoi ça servirait ? Ils sont partis.  
- Ouais, bah je sais pas ! Protester ! L'insulter ! Dire que tu lui casseras la gueule !  
- J'aimerai éviter d'abîmer notre seul bassiste, et notre aimant à filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'il m'a roulé une pelle devant tout le monde ?!  
- On s'en fou, c'était du fan-service. Je trouve ça moins malsain que de vous voir vous tripoter.

C'était bien quelque chose que Ruki avait du mal à apprécier chez Aoi, c'était son air blasé en toutes circonstances. Mais ce petit masque, il allait bientôt le faire tomber.  
Sans attendre, le chanteur grimpa sur le canapé, profitant de la surprise pour se mettre à califourchon sur le guitariste, qui eut un air étonné :

- … Ruki ? T'essaie de me chauffer, maintenant ?  
- T'as qu'à m'écouter, un peu ! Mais y a des moments, on dirait que tu sais pas réfléchir autrement, alors j'adapte.  
- Je risque pas d'écouter si tu me touches en même temps.  
- Pas si je te frustre.  
- Essaie, et tu es mort !

Aoi commençait déjà à froncer les sourcils, signe que la menace faisait effet. Mais Ruki ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et frotta son bassin contre celui du guitariste, lui arrachant des frissons, tandis qu'une excitation naissante se faisait sentir des deux côtés :

- Hm... T'as pas peur qu'ils reviennent ?  
- Ça t'effraierait ? demanda le chanteur en se léchant les lèvres.  
- Non, au contraire.

Agrippant les cheveux blonds de Ruki, Aoi ramena le visage du chanteur près du sien pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de manière, et glissa directement sa langue dans sa bouche, afin de faire durer le plaisir. Mais bien décidé à ne pas quitter son perchoir, Ruki recommença les ondulations. Et le pire, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne s'était vraiment changé depuis le concert, conservant leurs tenues respectives. Le cuir, ça n'arrangeait pas la situation :

- Hm...

Le baiser ne s'interrompit que pour leur permettre de reprendre leur respiration, puis redémarra de plus belle, tandis que l'une des mains d'Aoi se glissa au fessier du chanteur pour s'y agripper, lui arrachant un glapissement étouffé.  
Ce fut suffisant pour le guitariste, qui se sentit complètement excité, et Ruki le remarqua bien. Sourire aux lèvres, il détacha ces dernières, afin de les glisser à l'oreille gauche de son partenaire. Caressant ses piercings avec sa langue, il put sentir son amant frissonner au contact, lui arrachant un rictus satisfait.  
De ce fait, le chanteur se redressa, et toisa Aoi :

- Maintenant, t'es prêt à m'écouter, ou bien ?  
- … Parce que t'es encore dessus ?

Le guitariste était excité au plus haut point, et frustré que son amant se soit arrêté en si bon chemin. C'était si bon d'avoir l'ascendant, pour une fois :

- Quand j'ai une idée en tête, je l'oublie pas !  
- Vraiment... ? Je ne vois pas en quoi me faire bander va te permettre d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de pourquoi tu as voulu me mettre dans cet état ?  
- …

Ruki se mordit la lèvre. Merde, pourquoi il avait fait ça, au fait ? Le simple fait de vouloir faire languir son amant avait remplacé son but premier, et maintenant, il ne s'en souvenait plus ! Bon, en récapitulant les faits, il se rappela en avoir voulu à Reita, mais le rapport avec Aoi... :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ni une, ni deux, le guitariste parvint à se dégager, et s'empara de Ruki, afin de le porter sur son épaule comme un sac, malgré ses protestations :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Aoi ne l'écouta pas, et se dirigea vers une chambre, afin de déposer le chanteur sur un lit, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Un peu sonné, Ruki se redressa, et regarda son amant en même temps :

- T'as beau dire, tu flippais qu'ils reviennent, pas vrai ?  
- Écrase.

Le guitariste allongea son amant, emprisonnant ses poignets, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, donnant un baiser qu'il ne tarda pas à approfondir. Loin d'être contre l'idée, Ruki se laissa faire, et resserra les jambes autour de la taille d'Aoi, collant leurs virilités respectives. Un léger son filtra à travers les lèvres de son petit ami, signe qu'il appréciait le contact, puis ce dernier décolla ses lèvres, avant de s'occuper des vêtements de Ruki, qu'il s'empressa d'ôter. De l'extérieur, ça paraissait compliqué, vu leur tenue de scène, mais avec l'habitude, on s'y faisait vite.  
Laissant le torse blanc et imberbe de son amant se dévoiler sous ses yeux, Aoi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de venir mordiller le cou du chanteur. Sa main libre ne resta pas inactive, par ailleurs, et caressa la peau laiteuse du jeune homme, passant par ses tétons pour venir les embêter. Il savait très bien que Ruki était très sensible par ici, et il s'amusait à le faire languir, ce qui ne fut pas du tout au goût de son amant :

- Hey ! Ah...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je... Hm...

Ruki se mordit férocement la lèvre lorsque Aoi vint carrément mordiller ses boutons de chaire. Était-il né pour faire exprès de l'embêter à chaque fois ? Et d'ailleurs, c'était à lui de le faire languir, normalement !  
Gigotant un peu, le chanteur voulut donner des coups de bassin pour essayer de changer leur position, mais Aoi tenait si fermement ses poignets qu'il en fut incapable, et l'effet de surprise fut loupé. Le guitariste, en le remarquant, eut un petit sourire :

- Alors quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas... ?  
- T'es vraiment qu'un...

Voulant lui éviter une vulgarité au lit, Aoi était venu bâillonner Ruki avec ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue, tandis que sa main descendait à l'entrejambe de son amant, massant sans pudeur la bosse formée à travers le pantalon. Le chanteur laissa échapper quelques soupirs, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre. Décollant ses lèvres, il chuchota :

- Lâche-moi...  
- Hm... Et si je refuse ?  
- Je te le ferai payer !

Aoi eut un petit rictus, l'air de dire « essaie si tu l'oses ». Mais Ruki était déjà en train de concocter son plan, du moins, lors de ses rares moments de lucidité, tant le plaisir et la frustration commençaient à lui faire perdre la tête :

- Vas-y plus franchement, alors !  
- J'aime te voir si impatient...

Cette fois, le guitariste ne se fit pas prier, et enleva la totalité des vêtements de Ruki, et profita de la vue, avant de caresser sa partie intime à même la peau. Le chanteur, de son côté, l'esprit un peu embrumé, poussa des soupirs de plaisir, puis quémanda les lèvres de son amant, qui les scella volontiers. Puis, comme s'il appréciait l'étreinte, Aoi relâcha les poignets de son petit ami, qui en profita pour entourer le cou de son amant.  
Mais s'il l'avait libéré, ce n'était pas sans raison. Tout en interrompant le baiser, le guitariste profita de l'instant de surprise pour glisser ses doigts dans la bouche de Ruki, qui fut presque forcé de faire passer sa langue afin de les humidifier. Excité par avance, il en profita même pour mordiller un peu. Et à cette vue, Aoi ne put tenir plus longtemps.  
Inversant leurs positions pour se retrouver sous son amant, le guitariste laissa Ruki se retrouver à quatre pattes, et n'attendit pas pour insérer un premier doigt, après avoir passé sa main à son fessier. Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre, mais se laissa faire, et l'une de ses mains tenta maladroitement de déshabiller son amant, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, alors qu'il glissait un second doigt à l'intérieur :

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec moi... Que tu es aussi mignon...  
- La ferme...

Ruki tentait difficilement de retrouver sa respiration, et se mordit la lèvre, sentant cette fois un troisième se glisser à l'intérieur. La sensation était toujours aussi bizarre, voire douloureuse, et le jeune homme tenta de s'occuper en venant mordiller le cou d'Aoi, qui laissa échapper un râle.  
Jugeant par la suite son amant assez préparé, le guitariste retira ses doigts avec un sourire, et souffla :

- Vas-y, je te laisse faire...

Surpris, Ruki écarquilla les yeux :

- Hein ? T'es pas très prudent...  
- Franchement, venant de toi, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Cette fois, le chanteur fronça les sourcils, et attrapa les mains d'Aoi, qu'il bloqua, avant de s'empaler d'un seul coup, retenant sa respiration pour encaisser :

- Hm...

Le guitariste bascula la tête en arrière, traversé par une vague de chaleur, et excité par le fait que son amant lui maintienne les poignets. Toutefois, il remarqua bien vite que le chanteur mettait trop de temps à s'habituer, comme s'il faisait exprès de ne pas bouger :

- Ru...  
- Chut.

Ce devait sans doute être dur pour lui aussi, et pourtant, il tenta de résister à la tentation en se mordant la lèvre :

- Pas encore...  
- Ruki, arrête !  
- Je ne bouge pas... ?  
- C'est pas ce que... ah !

Le chanteur avait légèrement ondulé, exprès pour faire goûter à Aoi des sensations qu'il ne serait pas prêt de connaître tout de suite. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le guitariste tenta de se dégager, mais à cause de la position, il ne parvenait pas à dégager ses poignets.  
Il était complètement bloqué :

- Tu vas... Perdre patience aussi, souffla-t-il.  
- Tu veux parier ?

Ruki était fort aussi, à ce jeu-là, et fit languir encore un peu son petit ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne rende les armes, et souffle entre deux râles de frustration :

- Okay... Okay... T'as gagné...  
- Hm...  
- Je m'excuse... T'es content ?

Le chanteur hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres, et relâcha enfin son amant. Mais bien trop frustré, celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant, et s'empara du corps de Ruki pour échanger leurs positions, allongeant ce dernier sur le dos. Écartant ses cuisses, il le pénétra brutalement, et atteignit la prostate d'un seul coup, ce qui fit hurler son petit ami. Les yeux écarquillés, devenant progressivement humides, le jeune homme sentit son corps chauffer à vitesse folle, tandis que ses joues étaient déjà rouges à cause du plaisir.  
Respirant difficilement, Ruki tenta faiblement de s'accrocher aux bras d'Aoi, qui accéléra immédiatement la cadence, ne perdant pas un seul instant. Il avait été bien trop frustré, et le faisait sentir à Ruki, qui ne cessait de gémir, sentant son amant taper dans les endroits les plus sensibles :

- Aoi...!

Incapable de prononcer plus, le chanteur s'empara du drap d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre griffait l'épaule moite de son amant. Leurs deux corps étaient en sueur, et même Aoi poussait des râles de plaisir, sentant son heure arriver au plus vite. Mais ne souhaitant pas venir avant le chanteur, il s'empara de sa partie intime, qu'il massa au même rythme que les coups de buttoir. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Ruki bascula la tête en arrière, se relâchant dans les bras de son amant, qui, par contrecoup, le suivit peu de temps après.  
S'écroulant sur le chanteur, Aoi reprit difficilement son souffle, mais en profita pour embrasser la joue de son petit ami, qui semblait presque évanoui :

- Hm...

Sortant peu à peu de son état de transe, Ruki tourna la tête, et regarda Aoi. Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit à tirer sa joue, arrachant une plainte au concerné :

- Ah ! Que...  
- Tu dors pas maintenant, idiot !  
- C'est toi qui somnolais à moitié. Je n'use pas de tes moyens violents pour te réveiller, moi.  
- Cause toujours.

Ruki lâcha la joue de son amant, puis alla se blottir dans ses bras, à la surprise de ce dernier, qui pourtant, referma ses bras sur lui, afin de le garder contre son torse :

- On fait quoi ? On rejoint les autres ?  
- Pas question ! Ils vont encore me saouler sinon.  
- Mais tu lâches pas l'affaire, toi, soupira Aoi.  
- C'est une question d'honneur, et on dirait que ça te passe au-dessus !

Aoi leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'était aussi cette facette qu'il appréciait, chez Ruki. Ce petit côté rancunier. Et puis, vu que ça amusait les autres membres, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire, personne n'était mal à l'aise.  
Faire tourner leur chanteur en bourrique, c'était toujours aussi amusant, après tout.


End file.
